Male urinary incontinence is the accidental release of urine. It may be caused by prostate problems; head and/or spinal cord injury; neurological or degenerative diseases; urinary tract infection; the aging process; toxins, including too much alcohol; medications; and emotional distress.
Among the treatments that may be effective for treating male incontinence are: medicines, exercises, surgery, and lifestyle changes that may alleviate the problem. When these treatments cannot be used or are ineffective, there are products available to assist men in dealing with incontinence issues. One such product is the condom catheter, a sheath-like device that is worn like a condom and includes a reservoir for receiving and storing urine. The AlphaDry system, made by AlphaDry Medical LLC, Salem, Oreg., is one such condom catheter.
The AlphaDry condom catheter is a combination one-piece condom catheter, one-way valve, and reservoir that tucks into a person's brief-style underwear. The device looks like a large, baggy condom with a somewhat bulbous end. The device is used by first rolling down the upper portion of the condom until the internal valves of the device are exposed. The device is then positioned at the head of the penis, and the rolled upper end of the device is unrolled onto the penis as a condom would be. A securing strap is tightened around the base of the penis to hold the device in place, and the penis and device are tucked in the underwear. When the person's urine is released, the urine flows through the one-way valve into the reservoir. The device is emptied periodically, and is cleaned at least daily.
One problem that has been recognized by men using the AlphaDry condom catheter is that it is uncomfortable to wear. Even when the securing band is firmly attached, the device can sag and pull uncomfortably on the penis.
It can be seen from the above that a need exists for a device for holding and supporting an ex-dwelling condom catheter such as an AlphaDry condom catheter. The present invention addresses that need.